deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wario VS King K. Rool
Wario VS King K. Rool '''is a fan fiction Death Battle created by Chompy-King. In this battle, 2 heavy weight villains will face off. It was aired on '''Screwattacks' YouTube Channel '''on February 18th, 2015. Description Power and weight face off in this battle between Mario's and Donkey Kong's worlds! Which fat villain is hungrier for victory?! Watch this epic battle and find out! Interlude Wizard: Weight can sometimes be a good thing, and other times, it can be a bad thing. Boomstick: Weight can sometimes mean power, or just plain chubbiness! Like Santa Clause! Wizard: I guess... Anyway, today we bring you 2 heavy weight bad guys from the gaming world. Wario, who is Mario's money loving evil twin.... Boomstick: And King K. Rool, the leader of the Kremlings and Donkey Kong's arch nemesis. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wizard: And it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Wario Wizard: Mario's evil twin who is unnaturally powerful and fat, Wario loves treasure hunting and stuffing his face while watching TV and counting his money. Boomstick: Wario can also pick up and throw things almost 5 times his size without much effort! Gee, what does Wario eat that makes him that strong?! Wizard: A lot of things, actually! Wario can also charge up his fart powers to blast off to super heights of almost 40 feet in seconds! Background: * Age: 45 * Height: 5 feet 2 inches * Weight: 308 pounds * Occupation: Treasure hunter and company chairman * Owns Wario Ware Inc. * Can transform into the powerful Wario Man. * Not fond of pirates. * Mario's rival. Wizard: Wario is very powerful and strong, but he lacks speed. Sometimes, however, Wario is able to dash rather fast, but he comes to an immediate halt when he collides into something. Boomstick: But I think Wario will have a hard time beating King K. Rool. But let me say, I think he will have no problem in a hot dog eating contest! Who wants to see this happen?! Are you with me, Wiz? Wizard: Sigh.... Boomstick: I guess not.... King K. Rool Wizard: The king of the evil Kremlings and the bane of Donkey Kong's existence, King K. Rool is very large and heavy, and his part pirate, part mad scientist, and part king. His most dangerous transformation, however, is his giant form. When in this form, he is able to crush things under his weight, even the hardest stone. Boomstick: But what I am curious to know is if Wario will be able to lift King K. Rool in his giant form? I hope I find out in this Death Battle. Wizard: I doubt it. But anyway, King K. Rool is very powerful, with strength that surpasses Donkey Kong's, and a pretty high IQ. But he is a bit clumsy in battle, so Wario might find it easy to strike some weak spots. Background: * Age: Unknown * Height: 6 feet * Weight: 1 ton * Occupation: King * Can change identities. * Owns a large galleon. * Rather fast. * Can conjure powerful spells with the Crystal Banana. Wizard: King K. Rool is surely a heavy weight champ, but will he be able to conquer and enemy as powerful as Wario? ''Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '' Boomstick: What are we waiting for?! It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle! Wario is walking through the jungle, looking for gold to steal. Then, suddenly, he finds a worn down temple. He smiles, and then starts scaling the steep steps, and knocks the temple door down with his meaty fist. He steps inside, and once the rubble clears, he looks around, and finds a strange banana made out of diamonds sitting on a podium. Wario grabs it. Wario: Bingo! He sticks the Crystal Banana in his pocket, and turns to leave the temple, only to see a mysterious figure blocking the door of the temple. ???: You won't get away with the Crystal Banana! It's mine! Wario watches as the figure steps forward, revealing that he is King K. Rool himself. Wario: Wow! What a fat gator you are! I'll simply just clobber you and make off with this banana! Simple! Easy! King K. Rool: I wouldn't bet on it. I am pretty powerful, you know. '''Fight! Wario and King K. Rool punch each other, and collide fists multiple times. Wario then delivers a powerful punch to his enemies' hip, and K. Rool stumbles. But then, King K. Rool blasts fire a Wario, and sets his backside on fire. Wario then unleashes a fart, that soon ignites and is actually explosive from the fire. The explosion sends both of them flying out of the temple and rolling down the stairs. When they hit the bottom, King K. Rool doesn't waste time and pounces on Wario, scratching and biting him. Wario then throws K. Rool off of him, and the temporarily stunned king is then punched and kicked by Wario. Soon, K. Rool gets his power back and creates powerful shock waves that cause Wario to be flung into the air. King K. Rool laughs at this, and then punches Wario and kicks him. Wario is sent tumbling back. But he beats his chest, and charges at King K. Rool, and uppercuts him in the face. King K. Rool stumbles back, and Wario then jumps on his motorcycle, and charges right through King K. Rool, causing the evil king to go flying into the air, until he is out of sight. Wario laughs, sticks the Crystal Banana back into his pocket, and zooms away on his motorcycle. King K. Rool, after being sent flying into the air, lands hard on the deck of his galleon. After recovering from the fight, he speaks with a Kremling. King K. Rool: Doh! Curse that plumber! Now he has my Crystal Banana! Kremling: Why don't we get it back by firing cannon balls at him? King K. Rool: Genius! Meanwhile, Wario is zooming along the bay of the jungle on his bike, thinking about the fortune he will make from his new finding. But his thinking is interrupted once a cannonball flies an inch over his head! Wario turns, and notices a massive ship, with none other than King K. Rool on the deck! Before Wario can comprehend what is going on, a cannon ball strikes into his motorcycle, and it explodes, sending Wario tumbling into the air helplessly! He hits the ground quite hard, and another cannonball just misses him. Wario: Oh no you don't! Wario then grabs the anchor of the ship, and with all his might, pulls it closer until, the ship strikes into the side of the island. Wario then jumps aboard, and makes a run at King K. Rool. But before he can reach the alligator, Wario is attacked by a bunch of Kremlings. King K. Rool: That's right! Get him! King K. Rool then runs into the Captain's Cabin of the ship, and locks the door behind him. Wario: Coward! The Kremlings are still attacking Wario. But it changes quickly. Wario then uses his strength to throw away the Kremlings, and beat them up with ease. When the deck is clear of K. Rool's minions, the door to the Captain's Cabin is suddenly blown off it's hinges, sending Wario tumbling back. When the smoke clears, Wario looks up and sees Kaptain K. Rool standing where the door used to be, blunderbuss in hands. Kaptain K. Rool: Haw haw haw! Your in for it now! Wario: You've become a pirate?! I hate pirates! Wario then runs at Kaptain K. Rool, swinging his fists wildly. Kaptain K. Rool laughs at his opponents attempt, and he fires a spiked cannon ball at him. This proves highly effective, and Wario takes heavy damage. Kaptain K. Rool fires them rapid fire, each one knocking Wario back further and further. But then the blunderbuss goes out of ammo. Wario recovers, and then charges at the pirate. The fat plumber then rapidly punches and kicks the alligator. Kaptain K. Rool throws a punch, but Wario catches him off guard and hits him hard in the hip. Kaptain roars, and fires clouds of purple dust everywhere, causing Wario to not be able to see. Kaptain K. takes this time to attack Wario relentlessly. When the smoke clears, Wario is very weak. But he has a trick up his sleeve. Wario: Okay then. If you want to dress up, then I'll get my costume on! Wario then takes a big bite out of garlic, and then transforms into Wario Man. Kaptain K. Rool: Ha! You look like a demented clown! Wario Man fumes, but then smiles as a plan creeps into his mind. He then farts again, and covers the area in gas. While Kaptain K. Rool can't see, Wario Man attacks him non-stop, until the alligator pirate is knocked out. Wario Man then grabs Kaptain by his coat, spins him around, and throws him off the ship and into the water. Wario then transforms back. But rather quickly, Kaptain K. Rool climbs back on the deck, perfectly intact. Kaptain K. Rool: Don't even bother throwing me in the water. I am an alligator, after all. All it will go is get me wet. Wario is angrier than ever. He then runs at Kaptain K. Rool, and punches him so hard, that the captain is sent tumbling backwards helplessly into the Captain's Cabin. A loud racket is heard. Wario laughs, but once again, he gets angry once he sees King K. Rool, in a new costume making him look like a mad scientist. He is also equipped with a helicopter backpack that allows him to fly very high. Wario: What on Earth are you meant to be?! Baron K. Roolenstein: Ha! I am none other than Baron K. Roolenstein, and I will be your ultimate demise! With that, Baron K. fires 2 missiles from his backpack, and they cause part of the ship to explode, causing it to start to sink. Luckily for Wario, he managed to dodge the missiles. Baron K. Roolenstein: Ho! Ho! Ho! Get ready for this! Roolenstein then creates an electric explosion, and Wario is zapped, but not a lot of damage is done. Roolenstein makes it then rain cannonballs. 2 hit Wario in the head, and Wario catches one, and throws it at his enemy. But Roolenstein thought quickly, and created an energy barrier around him, and the cannonball is deflected. Baron K. Roolenstein then decides it time to fly away. But Wario is hot on his tail. He grabs onto the scientist as he tries to fly away, and punches him in the back of his head, and tampers with his backpack. Soon, the back pack fails, and the two are sent crashing to the ground. They both land on the beach, and they wrestle. King K. Rool returns to normal. King K. Rool throws a punch at Wario, but Wario grabs his arm and slams him down on the ground. But King K. Rool isn't done yet. He then goes through a disturbing, final transformation, which is none other than Giant King K. Rool. He picks up Wario, shakes him until the Crystal Banana falls out of his pocket, and then throws him far away, and he lands on a small tropical island not too far away. Giant King K. Rool picks up the Crystal Banana, and with it's power, he causes lightning and explosion to occur on the island. Wario is zapped and thrown around, and Giant King K. Rool finds this very amusing. But Wario has an idea. He grabs a coconut, and with all his might, throws it across the sea and to Giant King K. Rool, and it makes the Crystal Banana to fall out the king's hands, and smashes it to fragments. Giant King K. Rool: NO! Wario: Okay! Let's end this! Wario then uses a fart to blast right across the sea and to the island, and he lands in front of his opponent. Giant King K. Rool attempts to crush Wario by stepping on him. It looks like it has worked, and Giant King K. Rool laughs, but all of a sudden, his foot starts to lift. Confused, King K. looks down, only to see Wario Man lifting it up with ease. In surprise, King K. Rool falls back, and shrinks back to normal. King K. Rool: How?! Wario Man grabs him by the cape. He then throws him into the air. Wario Man uses his fart rocket to blast up into the air...and smashes right into King K. Rool. K. Rool clutches his stomach, groans, and falls to the ground, his body very limp. Wario Man lands soon after, and changes back to normal Wario. He looks down at his opponent, who has stopped moving, laughs, and walks away. Wario: Freak! Who needs that banana anyway?! I bet it was plastic. Meanwhile, Kremlings, who are looking over their defeated king, have their heads down in misery and loss. K.O! Boomstick: Wow! That fart was very powerful! Wizard: Though King K. Rool had the size and weight advantage, Wario was smarter, stronger and able to counter his attacks. King K. Rool was very clumsy, and Wario Man was much too fast and powerful for him to handle. Boomstick: Looks like Wario can get to that hot dog eating contest now! Wizard: The winner is Wario. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.... Wizard: Get ready for this super awesome Death Battle! Because it sure will be cartoony! It's...... Spongebob Squarepants VS Mr. Game And Watch! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Chompy-King Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles